Running Out Of Time
by bonecolouredskin
Summary: Alice's been abused by her Uncle since she was 11, hating life. Then comes along Jasper, who's got a colourful past himself. Even though Alice has been through so much, can she see what she's yet to gain? Can Jasper save her before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Running Out Of Time.**

**Alice has been raped by her uncle ever since she was 11. She's the social outcast of the school and no one wants to talk to her. And then comes along Jasper, who carries a colourful past of himself. Even though Alice has been through so much, can she see what she's yet to gain? And can Jasper save Alice before it's too late?**

It's estimated that one out of four people were abused as a child.

Many people deem child abuse as physical or sexually abusing a child. But I think it's lowering a _persons _self esteem, may it be by hurtful words or physical punishment. And many people think that someone who abuses children are proverbial strangers with lollipops, but it can be anyone. Parents, uncles, even grandparents. 80% of abusers are close to the child. Child abuse is far more likely to happen at home rather than on the streets, because your close to the child. You don't have to wait until they're coming out at night, you can see them anytime you want. It's less suspicious. People would start to catch on if a stranger came in your house while your on your own, but if someone the area knew as a friendly face came in they would let it blow past.

Abusing a child ruins their life. It ruins their childhood and their adulthood. They have to live with the horrifying memories every second of the day. You can discard clothes and luggage but you can't remove a memory, especially a bad one. And over 50% of prison inmates were abused as a kid.

Being abused limits your freedom. When your abused, there's no way out. You can run and run but you can't hide. You can't hide from the memories or the constant fear. Every person holds their own torch, and it's their decision to do what they like with it. And when someone blows out the flame, it's shuts you off completely. Identity and Dignity are two most precious gifts ever given that are took for granted. When a person's abused, those two gifts are taken away and it's hard to get them back.

29 children and teenagers are killed everyday through child abuse in just New York alone. Add up all the other states, and countries of the world, how many kids are dying? Hundreds? Thousands? Dying's not scary, but living is.

My names Mary Alice Brandon, but I prefer just plain old Alice. My friends call me Alie, not that I have many. I'm 17 and will be turning 18 in two months, as soon as I do, I'm leaving far, far away from Forks. I got shipped here after my parents died in a freak accident when I was 10. Now I live with my Auntie Jam and my Uncle Bill, although calling him something related with me makes me sick to my stomach. Auntie Jam's amazing, she was real close to my mom and when she died it killed her. Apparently her last promise to mom was that she would protect me from anything. If only she knew the truth. Uncle Bill's not like Auntie Jam. Not at all.

I hate Uncle Bill. I hate his face, I hate his personality, I hate what he does to _me. _

Since I was 11 Uncle Bill abused me. That's the day my life ended and hell began. The gut reaching, wanting-to-commit-suicide kind of feeling. I've tried it, committing suicide. Each time I was caught. I can't escape, at all. That's not the worse part. The part that's worst is knowing he's breaking me down, every day. I used to be happy, I used to _like _life, I used to _want _to live. All I can think about is Bill, and not in a good way.

**

* * *

**

Pretty shit, but an intro. Just to say before, there's not going to be any lemons, I'm fourteen. All of these facts were true, apart from the New York one. I'm expecting at least five reviews or I won't update;]


	2. Chapter 2

**Running Out Of Time. **

**Getting Ready For Shit.**

I got up out of my bed and began a new shitty day.

I tripped over to look in the mirror, wincing when I hit my already bruised ankle on my bed, curtsy of Bill. I sighed and tilted my head to the side. I didn't look _so _bad…

My hair was alright, I cut it short a few months back after Bill pulled a chunk out of it, ever since it's been okay, just needing a bit of straightness to it. My eye's were a different matter though. The dark, also permanent lines under them shone brightly through my pale completion and the bags were clearly noticeable. There was a bruise just forming above my eyebrow that happened two days ago from, guess again, Bill.

I picked out my normal clothes, expensive and fashionable** (outfit on profile)** Auntie Jam was a huge fashion designer and I got loads of free stuff, I didn't want to offend her by not wearing them. I had a shower and then got dressed into the clothes that could buy a car. After getting dressed I applied the usual makeup- foundation and a little bit of mascara. Foundation to cover the bumps and bruises and some mascara to oolong my eyelashes. I combed through my hair and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and what not. I then walked downstairs to eat my breakfast. Auntie Jam was downstairs, all happy and dancing to music. It made me happy- an amazing thing to happen to me. Then I saw Bill at the table and my happy mood was dropped as soon as it happened.

"Ahh! Alice! Your up! What do you want? Eggs? Bacon?" Auntie Jam was always very energetic, kind of like me before Bill. I nodded slightly. I didn't talk much in front of them, heck, I didn't talk a lot unless spoken to. I silently slid onto a chair, the furthest away from Bill. He met my gaze and smiled evilly. Auntie Jam slid two pancakes onto my plate along with an fried egg and two pieces of bacon. Even though they could afford a cook Auntie Jam preferred to cook herself. She always had the money on my mom's side, me and my mom weren't as well off, but we scraped by. My mom worked as a pre school teacher and my dad worked in a small firm. We didn't earn much for expensive designer clothes like here, but we didn't have to beg.

"Want more honey?" She asked Uncle Bill sweetly. He beamed up at her and nodded. She slid more onto his plate. It made me sick, physically sick. How could he pretend he loves her when he does what he does? He saw my face and smiled his smile. I glared down at my uneaten food. Why did I let this happen? Why did I put myself through this? I was such an idiot. I should tell her, tell her everything that happens. And then I saw her face. She was smiling so happily, and I realised I couldn't tell her, I just couldn't break her heart. Bill glanced at his watch and jumped up from the seat.

"Got to go now, love you babe," He kissed Auntie Jam on the lips and hugged her tightly. He loved her two, just in some kind of sick way. God, I was like the other woman. He left her and kissed my cheek. It's something he does every morning. Auntie Jam thinks he's being the protective Uncle, but me and him know it's a whole different idea. I fought hard not to leap out of the seat and run, run for my life, run till there's nothing left.

I could run, but why bother? There's no one to run with, someone _I _love. If I did run, I'd only be hurting people, well Aunt Jam at the most.

I'm not practically popular at my school. Not like my cousin Bella. She's real popular, and she has a really nice boyfriend called Edward. He'd never force her into anything she didn't want to do. Her best friend, Rosalie, is the cheer captain and her boyfriend Emmett is captain of lacrosse. They're all really nice, and everyone loves them. I sit with them, not because I'm popular, because Bella's my family and all. We used to be best friends when we were 10, but everything changes when I hit that all important 11. Everyone thinks I'm weird, because I am. I don't talk much, I don't eat much, I don't do _anything _to be honest. Just listen to my ipod all lunch.

I wished I had someone like Edward, someone to call my own, someone to say I'm their girl. I sighed. Love's like an atom bomb. It hits you when you least suspect it and can shake up your whole world.

After eating a little of my breakfast I got rid of it and washed my dish. Aunt Jam was gone for a shower now. I grabbed the car keys from the fruit bowl, grab my bag and headed out of the door, locking it behind. I dropped the keys into my bag and walked towards my car.

My Porsche is the only real thing I love in life. It's canary yellow and outstanding. Not like me at all. I opened the sleek door and got in, slinging my favourite dooney and burke bag on the front seat. I reversed out of the driveway and began a new crappy day.

**

* * *

**

Like it? Pretty bad at the moment, but Jasper comes in next chapter! Review or I won't update;]


	3. Chapter 3

**Running Out Of Time. **

* * *

Morning lessons were as usual. Boring.

I walked silently into the cafeteria and sat down in my usual spot. As I sat down there were hushed whispers from the cheerleading squad, the table behind her. Laura Mallory, cheer co captain, whisper loudly.

"God! Why do they even let her _sit _there? She's such a reject, so sad to see those beautiful clothes on _her." _She finished the last sentence in disgust. Jessica, another cheerleader giggled.

"Lauren! Your so bad!" She praised. Lauren smiled smugly and flipped her bleach blonde hair and took a bite of a carrot stick. That's all they ate, carrot sticks and diet soda. Crazy. But I can't really talk, I hardly eat too, but I guess I kind of _had _another reason than not to just get fat. Emmett, who sat beside me patted my arm comfortably. It was just me and him at the moment, like it always was. Edward had football practise late today so Bella would be waiting for him, and Rosalie was probably getting change from cheerleading.

"Don't listen to them Alice, I like you. It's nice to be near a girl who doesn't squeal over the latest new Prada bag." He soothed. I liked Emmett. He was kind of like a big brother too me. I let out an unusual small smile. If only he was actually related to me, he would so be able to sort Bill out. He went back to eating his food and I went back to…nothing. A few minutes later Bella and Edward returned.

"Hey guys." Bella smiled at took her seat, Edward grinned at sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her. I sighed. They looked so perfect together and loved up. I wouldn't ever had that. It actually took the piss. "Where's Rose?" Emmett looked up, his mouth full and shrugged.

"Cheerleading." I answered her question quietly. Everyone looked up at me shocked. Bella nodded slowly, still slightly dazed. Edward shook his head and pulled out his ipod. Emmett went back to eat his food, still slightly shocked as Bella was. I didn't speak at school really, so it was almost a miracle when I did. I heard a chair scraping behind me and saw Jessica and Lauren walking up to our table.

"Oh…My…Gosh!!" They squealed in unison, looking at Bella. She looked around our table to see what the fuss was and gave us a look saying 'what-the-fuck'. Jessica walked over to Bella, her mouth wide open. She stroked the handbag off her shoulder.

"I-Is that the new…Marc Jacobs bag!?" Jessica panted. Bella nodded, obviously creped out. Lauren came over and joined her.

"Where did you get that! It's not out for another season!" She exclaimed, both their eyes looking at the bag like a god. Bella took a side-glance look at me.

"Err…Alice got me it for my birthday…" Both of them scoffed.

"Common, seriously." Bella nodded.

"She did, she got it me last week." Both of them looked at each other and then burst out laughing. Now the whole cafeteria was watching our table. Lauren raised her eyebrow at me.

"_That _freak? No way!" She and Jessica burst into a heap of laughter again. I sighed. It was always this way. Jessica and Lauren were the only one's with enough confidence and stupidity to make fun of me. Everyone one just gave me evil looks and make comments behind my back. They were too scared of Bella and Rosalie. They always stood up for me. They were like my sisters. Bella looked pissed now. She hated it when they were mean to me. She stood up and glared at Lauren. I swear I saw her flinch back, even with heels on, Bella was smaller than her. The whole room was deadly silent.

"_She _has a name! And it's Alice and she's not a freak!" Screamed Bella. Her voice vibrated off the walls, making me flinch. Lauren and Jessica cowardered. No one wanted to be shouted at by Bella or Rosalie, they practically ruled the school. "Now LEAVE!" They both scurried off to there table and sat down, looking straight ahead. Everyone was looking at Bella. "Why are you looking?" Everyone quickly looked away. I smiled at Bella and she smiled back. I loved her, I really did.

After all the fuss died down Rosalie came in **(outfit on profile) **looked pissed off. She stomped over to our table and sat down harshly. Emmett stopped eating.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and say, Rose, are you okay?" She hit him. She did that quite often. Rosalie sighed.

"No! This fucking cunt came into my practise and ruined it all! Just because he think he's hot and new!" She groaned and pulled at her hair. "I hate him so much! The bastard!" Rose liked to swear, quite a lot. Everyone laughed and went back to their own conversations. I went back to being me.

********

I had art next. I liked art the best. You could express yourself in other ways than making your self sick to your stomach.

I was early to art. One of the first there. I took my normal seat in the far back and switched my ipod on, making sure the teacher couldn't see the earphone wires. One by one, the class slowly started to fill up. I heard people in front of me whispering about a new boy in our school and apparently he was a 'bad boy'. I shook my head and laughed quietly to myself. The teacher came in and called everyone to be quiet. He went on pop art pictures. His monotone voice faded quietly into the background. Ten minutes later into the lesson the door burst open. In the doorway was…a _god. _He had curly dirt blonde hair and perfect full red lips. And hundreds of scars over his arms and face. I gasped quietly. How could he have so many scars? He was wearing a tight grey shirt that showed off his lean body and skinny jeans with converse. So I'm guessing _this _is the 'bad boy'

", so glad you could join us." Marshal, our art teacher said in a tight voice. This confused me. Marshal was normal very carefree and happy, why was he like this? smirked.

"Thought I'd give art a try, always a first time for everything right?" He said cockily. Everyone's eyes were on him. The girl's looking at him in lust and the boy's in awe. "Where should I sit then?" I froze. The only seat was next to me. Everyone's eyes trailed to the back, were I was sitting. The girls glared at me. Marshal nodded his head to me. made his way over to my table and sat down next to me. I gulped. The only boys that I was comfortable sitting next to were Emmett and Edward, even then they knew to keep there distance. I moved my seat to the very end of the table. When he sat down everyone else went back to listen to Marshal.

I took a slight glance at . His scars were even more terrifying up front. What had happened to him? Whatever it was, the scars screamed 'stay away from me'. I gulped and began drawing the picture that was placed in front of me. I heard someone snicker.

"Jesus. I'm not going to bite, your gonna fall off your seat." He laughed. I kept my eyes on the picture. _if only he knew. _"I'm Jasper." He held his hand under my nose. I leaned away from it, nearly falling off my seat in the process. He laughed again when I didn't reply. "Cats got your tongue then, eh?" He laughed once more and went back to drawing. I peaked at his drawing. He was amazing! The way the spirals were formed so perfectly, the way the lines blended into the others…_amazing. _The bell rung at the end of the lesson. It went really fast! Then I realised I did hardly any. I was focusing on Jasper's work all the time. I slung my bag over my shoulder and began walking out…into Laurens foot. I tripped over, waiting for the floor to hit contact with my face. But it didn't.

"Watch where your going." It was Jasper. With his silky, albeit Texas accent. His arms were around my stomach. Lauren was watching, her face screwed up like a pug dog. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Lauren let out a scream of fury. Everyone who was remaining in the room stopped and looked at her, some people even came back in.

"Just let her FALL!" She screamed. "She's a fucking nobody! Just because she's Bella's cousin and she sits with them!" She growled again and stalked out of the room, her followers after her. Everyone else slowly left the room, there eyes still on us. I gasped and ran out of Jaspers arms. I paced into the car park and into my car and drove off.

What the fuck was I doing? I didn't do this! I haven't _ever _been that close to someone! I didn't even fucking know him!

I drove home with the radio on loud, trying to block the days events.

* * *

**It's longer than the others, I know. The next chapter will be with Bill!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This will be Jasper's POV to let in a little of his life.**

**By the way, don't you think the song 'she will be loved' by maroon five completely gets this story? I think it does, I need to find some new songs for inspiration, so review and give me some idea songs, yeah? Right, on with the story!**

**Jasper.**

* * *

I woke up screaming at the top of my lungs into my pillow.

_Deep breaths Jasper, in and out in and out. _I commanded myself, taking deep breaths in and out. I switched the light on and checked around my room as it lit up in light. I groaned and fell back against my pillows. Jesus fucking Christ, why does this happen to me every night? It takes the fucking piss.

I sighed and got up, walking around the room, backwards and forwards. I glanced at the clock on my wall, _5.45am _it read. _No point of getting back to sleep, better get ready for school. _I grimaced at the last word. Today was the day I was starting my first day at my new school, Forks High. I was moving from my hometown, Houston, Texas. And now I'm living in the small town Forks to live with my Aunt Gertrude, I know, old name. She's a complete bitch, she only took me in because she got all of the money when my mom died.

I sighed and walked off into the bathroom, tiptoeing to keep Gertrude from waking up. She's a bitch with sleep, I really didn't want to find out what she was like without it. After taking a long shower to wake me up I wrapped a towel around my waist. I got changed into some clothes and checked the clock again. _6.30 _it said. _An acceptable time to go downstairs_ I thought, grabbing my school bag and slung it over my shoulder and made my way downstairs. When I got downstairs I dropped my bag on the sofa and switched on the TV. Some second rated news channel was on. I walked into the kitchen which was adjoining onto the living room and dining room.

I pulled open the fridge and got out the food items necessary for my breakfast. After making toast an grabbing my self a very necessary cup of coffee I sat down at the breakfast counter and listened to the news.

"_Last month this man was rushed to hospital after being a victim of another gang stabbing attack. He was proclaimed dead today, here's our reporter Janie Williams on the case."_

I nearly dropped my coffee mug on the floor.

Dead?

He was _dead?_

He just can't be dead.

I buried my head and in hands and groaned.

What the _fuck _had I done? What the fuck had _we _done?

My food then suddenly seemed disgusting. I scowled at it and chucked my food away. I chucked the plate in the dishwasher and watched the TV more intently. It was still on the same case. A member of the family was crying.

"_Here is the mother of Thomas Leak, the descend victim of this terrible drudgery. I'm Janie Williams, Forks News."_

I switched the TV off and stared at it. For a long time. Gertrude actually found me staring at it.

"What the fuck you doing boy!? Get out of here you worthless shit!" She screamed and threw my bag at me. I scowled at the ground. _obviously not it a good mood today. _"God, your parents just had to die and dump you on me." She muttered under her breath as I stomped out the house. I threw my bag in my shitty car and got in. It wasn't anything fancy, but it kind of suited me. I drove to the school, all the time Thomas Leak on my mind.

********

First lessons had been shit. Like the rest of my fucking life.

I walked off after Maths, not bothering to go to the detention I had been given ten minutes into the lesson, and walked straight passed the gym and then slowed down. Cheerleaders. Practising. I smiled. _Lets fuck up there routine. _I strolled casually into the gym and leant against a wall. The were doing a real complicated routine. There was a blonde one not doing anything, just shouting instructions, I guessed that was the captain.

"Right girls, 5, 6, 7, 8!" She instructed. She sounded exactly like those captains in movies. The girls all moved to her voice like robots. A blonde/brown haired girl fell from the top, everyone stopped what they were doing. Another blonde girl screamed at the one who fell.

"Like OH MY GOD KAREN! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!?" Karen went bright red. I started clapping loudly. All the cheerleaders head snapped towards me. When they saw me most of them gasped and began ruffling their hair up, attempting to look hot. The captain looked furious.

"WHO ARE YOU!? YOUR NOT MEANT TO BE IN HERE!" She screeched across the hall. Her piercing voice bounced off the walls. Some of the girls winced. I smirked but didn't move. The captain growled and stormed out of the hall. "Practise over girls!" The rest of the girls followed her sharply, glancing at me a few times. I strolled after them, glad I'd fucked there routine up.

********

I spent the rest of lunch out in the fields smoking.

It was art next, one of the lessons I actually liked. Believe it or not, I'm not shit at it like the rest of the rest of lessons I have. I was ten or so minutes late to the lesson, getting lost a bit. I burst into the room, liking to make an entrance. Everyone jumped and the noise. I wore my sigurnatire smirk. The teacher coward in his posture.

", so glad you could join us." He said quietly, and slightly scared. Well, who wouldn't? Given my scars and shit.

"Thought I'd give art a try, first time for everything." I noticed everyone's eyes on us. "So where should I sit then?" The teachers eyes slowly drifted to the back of the room were a petite brunette sat. I walked over and sat down next to her. The girl was frozen, breathing in deep and shaky breaths. What was her problem? After everyone was looking at the front again I noticed her take a small glance at me. Her eyes looked slightly alarmed when she saw my scars, she moved onto the end of her seat. I laughed lightly.

"Jesus. I'm not going to bite, your gonna fall off your seat." I laughed. The girl didn't move closer. "I'm Jasper." I introduced. She still didn't reply, keeping her eyes on her picture. I studied her face. She looked terrified, absolutely terrified. That couldn't be of just me, could it? I'd been really nice to her, nicer than I normally am to people. She was very pretty, this girl. She had dark brown hair in a straight fashion with a little daisy clip, keeping hair out of her face. She made it look more fashionable than childish. She looked really pretty, and I almost never say that. "Cats got your tongue, huh?" I laughed and went back to drawing. I liked her, even thought she hadn't talked to me. She didn't talk on and on and on like almost every other girl on this planet. I drew the picture and thought about the quiet girl who sat next to me.

When the bell went the girl slung her bag that must of cost more than my car, she went really fast and tripped over this girls foot, the girl from the hall. I caught her just as she nearly fell on the ground.

"Watch where your going," I warned, still not letting go of her. She even _smelt _nice, what was with this girl!? The girl who made her fall looked like one of those fuck ugly dogs. She screamed/growled really loudly, making everyone jump ten metres high.

"just let her FALL!" She shrieked loudly, some people even came back In. "She's a fucking nobody! Just because she's Bella's cousin and she sits with them!" She stomped out of the room, a few people following her. The girl in my arms gasped and broke out of my arms. Why did she run away? What did I do? And then I wondered why this girl was making me feel this way. It made me kind of warm, not so cold. I smiled and walked out to my car. And then I remembered what was on the news and my unusual good mood was dropped instantly.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in ages. Give me some idea's on what to do next, yeah?;]**


	5. Chapter 5

new one? i think so.

* * *

I arrived home in record time.

I got out of my car, slamming the door slightly too much and prayed on the way to the front door it didn't leave a mark on my precious baby. I unlocked the door the my keys and shut it, walking into the living room and falling on the sofa. I winced and groaned when I fell onto my bruise which was on my thigh. It happened over a week ago, but it still hurt. A lot. I sighed and got up and walked into the kitchen and looked for the first aid kit. I rummaged around it until I found some aspirin. I popped out two and swallowed them without water. I looked at the packet of aspirin. There was two full packets, apart from the two I just swallowed.

Would it kill me if I swallowed them all, or just leave a real big mess for me to clean up?

I popped two more out and swallowed them. And two more after that. And another four after that. I scanned the room for some water, a drink, anything. And then my eyes came across a bottle of left over vodka, from one of Auntie Jam's shot parties. I slowly drifted over to the bottle and stared at the half full liquid. I tilted my head to the side, a big grin appearing on my face. It was in health class, we watched a video about the dangers of drinking and taking drugs. Aspirin was class as a _legal _drug. I remember it said mixing and taking medicine can do real harm to your body, even _kill _you. I reached out to the bottle and hesitated half way. _Did I want to do this? _The sensible, reasonable part of my brain thought. _Of course you do! You can escape Alice, you can be free! You can see your mom and dad again! You'll finally be a family again! No Bill! Just you, mom and dad!_ The other side of my brain that I tended to listen too more competed, and made it sound more appealing. Just me, mom and my dad. Like it was before everything else.

I felt the tablets start to kick in. I felt quite woozy, disorientated. I reached out, not hesitating this time, and unscrewed the bottle of the vodka. I put it near my lips and took an involuntary sniff. The hard, icy smell hit my nose, making me wince slightly. I've never drank alcohol before, I didn't get invited out to parties at school and I knew better than not to do it under my uncle's watchful eye. I took a small slip and felt the weird, slushy liquid burn it's way down my throat. I took another slip, a lot more this time. I smiled. It made me feel drowsy, and it let me forget things; what happened today with Jasper, what's been happening with Bill since forever. I put the bottle to my lips and nearly dropped the bottle. _Shit! _my brain screamed.

A burning sensation started from my feet and made it's way up to my hands. Everything was on fire, trapped in a metal cage, not letting me out. I ran over to the sink and filled up a cup of water and chugged it down. It didn't help, it only added to the flames burning inside of me. I took rapid, quick breaths. I couldn't breathe! I sat down and closed my eyes, focusing on attempting to breathe. The flames made it's way up to my throat, making it un bearable to breathe. I lied down on the cold, stone ground and wrapped my arms around my body. I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath, still not being able too. I opened my eyes again and couldn't see _anything. _Red and black spots made the way over my vision.

_Shit, Shit, fucking shit! _What was happening!? I swear I heard the front door bell ring twice, but it kept repeating in my ear. What was happening? Was I dying? Was I _dead? _And soon all the pain swept away, and I was replaced in cool arms. My heart was racing miles ahead of me, and I was afraid of not being able to catch up with it. I didn't want to die. _God, please, if your up there, please make sure nothing bad happens to me. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Btw guys, I've recently discovered a new way of writing, if you don't like how I wrote this chapter, I'll go back to the new one, I'm just trying it? Kay? Oh, some may be confused about this chapter. But this is Alice's thoughts, it may still confuse you but the next chapter you'll get it;D**

**Alice.**

**Fighting for nothing. **

A sudden heartbeat.

An impulsive breath.

A plunging second.

Everything ached.

Every vacillating thought and the world drops.

It's funny how one minute your breathing and the next your falling and you feel like your going to continue falling until you reach the ground. And there's bound to be trees on the way down.

Alice could feel herself drifting. Drifting away from reality, from all the mess back home. Drifting into a better place, somewhere she was familiar with, somewhere she had really known about all her life but only gotten access now.

It was a bright kind of feeling, almost blinding. Like an overcoming burst of happiness that was almost impossible to contain. Alice felt like jumping up and down, running down wherever the hell she was and screaming. If only she could feel her legs. If only she could feel reality, something real.

Because this wasn't reality. No, this was make believe. This feeling would drop soon, disappear and probably never return. Like all good things in life, they eventually vanish into thin air, and your left wondering where the fuck it went. Just like the good old saying, you tie the rope and I'll kick the fucking chair.

Birds singing in the morning; little things like that are taken advantage of. A child's laugh, a baby's cry. it's the small incessantly things like these that make the world what it is. The world isn't a lot, but without things like these, the small things, what really Is it? A superficial land culture, soul grabbing, merciless life style? Nobody wants that, no matter what they say.

The cold breeze on a hot summers day, watching the sun go down on the porch with sand in your feet, sitting with someone you love, someone you trust.

The warm, gentle wind on a frosty winters day. Looking out the window near Christmas day and see it's snowing for the first time all year. Children grabbing their slays and coats and running outside still in their pyjamas. Children getting told by there mothers to put there gloves on and to stay near the front yard. Kids drinking hot coco when they come in, cheeks blazing red, a smug grin on there faces. Mothers worrying when they find a scrap on there kid's knee, fretting about a runny nose. If only, Alice subconsciously thought. If only _I _could have that, or at least something of the kind. Then a warm kind of feeling overcame Alice. It's okay, she thought. It's almost over, you can be back with mom and dad, just where I belong.

The blinding light came back, and Alice saw herself in a white room, a bright white airy room. She looked down and saw herself wearing a long, pallid summer dress, the kind that reach right down to your feet. Alice lifted one of her hands gracefully to her face. They were pale white too, just like before. Except these hands didn't have scars or cuts or bruises on them. Nothing of her did. She then reached up to her hair and didn't feel the raggedness of her short cut hair, but the smoothness of long billowing locks. She followed the length of her hair and realised it came down pass her shoulders. There was a big, long mirror, longer than the size of Alice in the room. She fully looked at herself.

She looked _beautiful. _

She was still the same height as normal, naturally. Alice liked her height, she was short, but as they say; the best things come in small packages. But everything else about Alice was another story. Her face! Her complexion was pure and clear, no spots nor bruises, and the scar about her eyebrow where Bill slammed her face against the mirror was gone completely. Poof. The dark shadows under her eyes were gone too. But the biggest change were the look in her eyes. She didn't look scared, she didn't look like she wanted to kill herself at any given opportunity. She looked…_happy. _Young. Carefree. Her _age. _How strange, Alice thought. Alice reached up and stroked her face. It was soft, supple. Fresh, Healthy. Alice was a good, sturdy build too. Thin, but not thin like she had looked before. Healthy. A vigorous kind of healthy. Her red ruby lips were full, her blue eyes wide with adventure. Then the thought struck her.

This is what she would of looked like if he parents hadn't of died.

Pictures of her life now appeared all around her, on the walls of white room. Alice, aged 4, laughing on the swings with her parents and the family dog. Alice, aged 8, having her birthday party. Alice, aged 10, getting told by the police that her parents had been in a car crash and have died.

Thoughts washed right through her. Alice didn't know what to feel. Regret? Happiness? Disappointment? Alice didn't know. She wanted to get the process over and done with. She knew what was going on. She was dying, well, in the dying process. Her life was being showed in front of her. She had heard about people who had come back from 'the other side'. Before you die, your whole life flashes before you. Everyone knew that.

The bad side of Alice's life were coming at her now.

Alice, aged 14, going out and wearing her first pair of high heels. Alice cringed away, knowing that same night she came back her Uncle molestered her. Alice, aged 15, crying in her room knowing what was planned for her that night. Alice, aged 16, swallowing tablets, falling down. Then the memories disappeared, and the white room was now blindingly white. So white Alice had to squint her eyes. The room stayed like that for a while, until it just…stopped. Alice slowly un-squinted her eyes and watched her mouth drop.

There were her parents, hand in hand wearing white.

They had finally come for her.

Alice stood there watching them, feeling the emotions drive in and out of her like McDonalds drive thru. Happiness, sadness, guilt? Alice took one step towards her parents, her lips slightly parted, determination in her eyes. The more she came towards them, the more the room seemed longer. Alice started running towards them, the room getting longer and longer. And then they just…disappeared. Like Alice's feelings. Alice looked rapidly around the white room, which was no longer white. It was black, pure black. The room now began to close in on Alice, and her beautiful hair began to fall onto the ground and her perfect skin started to turn back into cuts and bruises and the old scars. Alice screamed as the floor of the black room disappeared.

Jasper sat in the disinfections riddled waiting room cupping a polystyrene cup of cheap coffee. You could almost smell death in this hospital, but it was the closest. He had to get the girl into a hospital if he wanted her to have a fighting chance at surviving. He now knew her name. Mary Alice Brandon. He sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't want a repeat of what she looked like when he found her. He didn't mean to find her like that. He didn't even know _she _was going to be there, his aunt had told him nobody would be there…

Jasper took an involuntary sip of his coffee.

Why would she even _want _to…to….do _that?! _Jasper knew she wasn't well liked at school, especially with the incident in art and stuff, but she couldn't want to _kill _herself for it, surly? Jasper wasn't liked that much at _any _of the school's he went, but then again, people were so scared of him they didn't dare do anything to him. Alice wasn't like that, Alice was delicate, pure. Alice couldn't fight away people like he had. Jasper sighed and squeezed his eyes tighter.

He wished his aunt had gone round to the Brandon household, he wished his aunt had found Alice lying there, on the floor…Jasper opened his eyes and found a nurse hovering over him.

"Son, you okay?" She asked soothingly, like nothing was wrong. She was middle aged, around 40 something. Looked like a mother, someone naïve. Someone who knew nothing about the world. Jasper nodded, trying to act convincingly.

"Uh, yeah." Jasper muttered, not realising how husky and deep his voice actually sounded. The nurse wavered, not believing him for one second. Her eyes then doubled when she saw the scars upon Jaspers arms. Jasper silently cursed. Why did I only come out in a t-shirt? He moaned silently.

"Hmm, go find a nurse if you need help, okay?" The nurse frowned. Jasper nodded. She bit her lip slightly then walked hastily away. Jasper sighed. He tended to drive people away. He was deep in thought. He then silently prayed.

**That's pretty much it, I wanted to give a slice of Jaspers part. I apologize for writing in bold on the previous chapters, I didn't mean to write it like that! Anyway, I have changed it now;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper.**

Jasper didn't know how long he had been thinking for. The next thing he realises is he is being woken up by Alice's aunt. He must have fallen asleep through all thinking. He glanced up at the woman and her face wasn't so pale and sullen as it was before he drifted off. Had something happen to Alice? Had she woken up? I looked impudently at the woman before me. She smiled victoriously. So Alice _had _woken up. That was good right, a step forward?

"She's woken up!" Her eyes were beaming with satisfaction. I even felt the corners of my lips lifting up. That bit confused me. Why was _I _happy? I didn't know this girl from shit! "she woke up around about an two hours ago, and started to be sick. The doctors say that her taking so many pills have saved her life! Her stomach couldn't handle the amount she took so it started to make herself sick!" This woman was completely different to how she looked before. Before she was a pale woman looking about fifty. But how she blossomed now! It was clear Alice was related to her. Even though her Aunt had long brown curls, it was clear Alice had her eyes and cheekbones. But Alice was much, much more prettier. Her wide blue eyes, her little pouty pink mouth…

_NO._

Why was I thinking about her like this? I'm Jasper fucking Hale. I don't think of girls like that…girls are like ketup bottles. Bang them hard enough and it all comes out, but you only need to do it once to get your fix.

I shook my head, getting Alice out of my mind. Who even knows if she's gonna be okay? The doctors didn't know what she'd even fucking taken!

"so she's gonna be okay?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Her smile leaned down on one side. I sighed. So she wasn't _completely _out of the clear.

"well, the doctors say she will survive. It's touch and go at the minute. Her stomach has dissolved a number of tablets already. She's sleeping at the minute, but she will be awoken soon because she needs to eat."

"so can I talk to her?" I wanted to talk to Alice. I don't know her. Heck, I have never spoken to her before! But, she seems to be just like me. Complicated. And I don't find many people like me. She's just what I need. Alice aunt nodded.

"only for a few minutes though, and she probarly won't remember you. She's very disorientated. She only just about remembered me. But she won't let any males near her. She screamed and screamed when the male doctor came in to examine her, she had to be sedated! She nearly caused some internal damage. She wouldn't even let Bill come see her for heavens sake! But you can try." I nodded and started to get up, wanting to get something to drink and eat before I attempt to talk to this girl. Just as I got up Alice's aunt touched my shoulder and smiled sincerely. "I never got a chance to thank you."

"thank me for what?"

"for saving Alice's life. Another ten minutes and the doctors say she would have been dead. She's all I have to hold onto my brother. With her gone, I don't know what I would do. And neither would Bill. Bill's very fond of Allie, always going into her room and helping her with her homework and everything at night. I owe you one. Big time." she smiled again warmly. I didn't know what to do. Usually people were screaming and me, not thanking me. I opened my mouth but closed it again. What could I say? Its alright? I didn't know. I just nodded and walked out the doors. Where would the vending machines be? I asked a nurse nearby and she directed me towards them. When I found them I got out my change and entered in a five dollar bill and got whatever there was in there. The food wasn't very appetising, but it was food at the least and I was starving. After finishing my food I thought it would be time to go see Alice. I walked back to where her Aunt was, but I didn't find her. Only her Uncle, who I haven't spoken too since he was here. There were no nursing staff either. I eloquently went over to him.

"Where's her aunt?" I asked. I didn't want to come here to make a good impression, I wanted to see Alice. He smirked and crossed his legs raising an eyebrow.

"and do you think your doing here?"

"I'm here to see Alice. What are _you_ doing here?" I crossed my arms and stood up too my full height, making him cower in his seat. "so where is she?"

"Room 11." he answered short and quipped. I smirked as I walked away, knowing I had made another possible enemy in town.

I opened Alice's door silently, praying she wasn't asleep. She wasn't, but on her side staring into open space. I watched her for a few minutes, not making a sound. She didn't blink once the whole entire time and I wondered if she really was awake. I shut the door making a small sound in the quiet room. Alice's eyes immediately flicked to the door and slowly landed on me. Her eyes turned into slits. I smiled slightly. She glared back.

"what do you think your doing in here?" she growled slightly, but her voice didn't seem menacing as her throat was very raspy and hoarse. She sat up slightly, her eyes on me the whole time.

"I've come to see y-"

"I don't want to see you." she replied quick and short. I burrowed my eyebrows. Surly for someone who had just saved her life she would have more gratitude to, surly?

"but…"

"do you think I swallowed those tablets by accident? No. I _wanted _to die, so why didn't you let me! Ten for minutes and I would have fucking been gone you twat!" she growled, putting more force into her voice. She was pissed. And I could tell Alice didn't speak much, so what I was getting was like England winning the world cup. It only happened once and wouldn't happen again. "so next time, before you barge into my house. Leave me to die, okay?" I was speechless. Surly she didn't hate herself _that _much to want to die? God this girl was fucked up to the extreme.

"I saved your fucking life! Don't you think you owe me a thank you of some sorts?" she laughed sarcastically and shook her head, her eyes still dead set. God, if looks could kill…

"I would be thanking you if I was in the fucking morgue. But I'm not. No, instead I'm talking to you about letting me fucking die!" I sighed and shook my head.

"Alice…surly you don't really want to die, just because of what happened at school…" she laughed sarcastically at that again. Gosh, this one was a sarcastic little fuck once she spoke.

"you think I did this because of what happened at school? Well your fucking mistaken. I'm a big girl and I can handle myself from the bitches at school." okay, so now I was more confused than ever. Her home life seemed pretty good, nice aunt and everything, so what was it?

"so…why did you-"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Fucking. Tell. You. Okay?" She spoke like I was a retard. I scoffed and she rose her eyebrows. I shook my head again and left Alice's room, slamming the door behind me and walked out to her Uncles unwinning smirk of satisfaction.

**Its not long, but I havent updated in a while so I thought I should! Keep de reviews coming;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Alice rolled onto her side. She knew she shouldn't have flipped out on Jasper like that. He was only trying to help her. Although she was quite proud of herself, shouting at Jasper had been the first time she'd ever shouted at a stranger. But the only thing is, she didn't want helping, whether it be by a stranger, her aunt or anyone. She was fine just the way she was.

Alice looked around the dull, white room that smelt like disinfectant. She hated this room. She'd been in this room far too many times than any normal 17 year old should have been.

Alice wondered what her life would be like if none of this had ever happened, if her uncle didn't exist, if her parents didn't die. Alice would have been a normal teenager. A teenager who wears makeup, who goes on dates and who borrows her friends clothes for parties she'd attend. She'd be a popular teenager. Alice wasn't ugly, she had nice petite features and she was very nice, not bitchy like most girls. She would have a boyfriend who loved her, even without her hair done and without makeup on. She'd have a boyfriend who would do anything for her, who'd buy her ticket for when they go to the cinema and who would fall asleep with her in his arms. She'd bring her boyfriend home on a sunday to meet her parents and they would love him. She and her mom would start making sunday dinner while him and her dad would start talking about football. Alice would do what normal teenagers are meant to do, she wouldn't be lying in hospital beds constantly.

Alices aunt came in, interrupting her little fantasy life daydream. She looked like she had been crying, her eye makeup all run down her face. Alice instantly felt a deep purge of guilt in her stomach, everytime she tried to commit suicide Alice always felt this feeling. Alice avoided her aunts stare, she couldn't bear to feel even more guilty than she already did.

"Alice" Her aunt said, her voice was croaky and rough. Alice still didn't meet her gaze. She just looked down into her hands. "Alice." she repeated once more, this time her voice was stronger, more demanding. Alice slowly looked up. Her aunts face was a mixture of anger, sadness and pain. Alice knew she was the cause of all three. Her aunt sighed and shook her head slowly. "why Alice? I thought we sorted this out after we sent you off to rehab."

Last year in the summer break Alice attempted to kill herself, but failed obviously. Her aunt decided that enough was enough and sent her off to some special rehab type place that specialised in "suffering and emotionally depressed children and young adults". It was total bullshit and didn't help at all, well it did help Alice's aunts bank account get a _lot _lighter. They made you talk about your feelings in a big group and you weren't allowed to go outside on your own. Of course, Alice couldn't say the real reason she hated life so much that she wanted to end it. She just made up some bull shit story of how she misses her parents and how she gets bullied at school. They were both very true, but they weren't the real reason. "You said you were doing a lot better" Her aunt added. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I was just having a really bad day." Alice said, her voice quiet as always. Her aunt sighed again and started pacing side to side.

"If your having a bad day Alice you eat a massive bar of chocolate or watch your favourite movies! Normal don't commit suicide because you were having a bad day!" She half shouted as she ran her hands through her hair whilst pacing. Alice slightly flinched.

She looked up at her. "I guess i'm not normal then." Her aunt stopped pacing and looked at Alice, guilt written all over her face. Alice had many flaws, not being normal was a main one.

"Alice, i'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

Alice interrupted her "It's fine." She said quietly. That was another flaw of Alices, she was too forgiving. Her aunt came and sat on the chair next to Alices hospital bed.

"But it's not fine Alice, you know that." She took Alices hand and slowly stroked it with her thumb. It was just like her mother used to do when she was a baby, when everything was happy and when Alice was normal.

Alice showed a small smile. "But it is. I was just having a really rough day, my coursework was overdue, my hair wasn't going right and I spilt paint over my brand new cashmere shirt. I was overworked, tired and hungry." But, Alice was an amazing liar. Lying was one of Alices few talents. "It just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I was really stupid. I promise I won't do it again." Alice smiled again and made her voice significantly louder and upbeat to convince her aunt. She bit her lip and looked deep in thought. After a while her aunt looked up at her and smiled. Alice smiled back, knowing she has successfully fooled her aunt once more. Alice felt bad for lying to the one person she loved the most, but it was only in order to protect her. She may be doing the wrong thing, but its for the right reasons, so that makes it okay, surely?

"Okay, just don't do it again Alice, okay? This is your last chance." Alice nodded vigorously. It slightly hurt her neck from an old bruise but she didn't take notice of it. Her aunt smiled at her again. "Okay then. You've been here overnight, and most of the tablets have are out of your system, you took so many that you body automatically rejected them." Do not take so many next time Alice mentally noted down. "The nurse said that you need to eat and drink something and see if you can keep it down, if you can then she said you can come home." Alice nodded. "Ill go get you some food and drink then bring it up to you, okay?" Alice nodded again. It seemed like she had been doing a lot of nodding today. "Okay, ill be back soon. I think your uncles going to come in and see you." Terror flashed through her eyes as her aunt bent down and kissed her head and then left. _Its okay, your in a hospital, with cameras and everything and people just outside. He cant do anything to you, he cant do anything to you, he cant do anything to you. _Alice kept repeating that over and over in her head until she finally believed in it. _He cant do anything to you, he cant do anything to-_

Her uncle had entered the room, a sick pretend smile on his face with a teddy bear in his arms. The bear read 'get well soon'. How ironic. He walked over and sat in the same chair Alices aunt had been sitting in, never leaving her gaze.

"What a nice little stunt you pulled there." He smirked, putting the bear by Alice's arm.

"Well you know me." Alice spat back as she picked up the bear and threw it across the room. Bill laughed quietly and shook his head.

"Stupid child. So naïve, so lost." he said tauntingly whilst laughing. Alice swallowed hard. He didn't know her. Nobody knew her.

"You don't know me. You know nothing about me." She said, her voice hard and strong.

He scoffed and raised his eyebrows. "But you see Allie, I _do _know you. More than you even know yourself dear. I know that your utterly terrified. I know your not as strong as you think you are. I know that deep inside your a little girl who never fully grew up." He came close to Alice as he whispered. Alice swallowed and kept her face still. He laughed and stood up and started walking towards the door. He opened the door, and stood there, the door half open and half closed. "Oh yeah," he added "if I ever see your little friend around you, I will make it my mission to make both him and yourself suffer. Bye bye Al."

Alice never took her eyes off him until he left the room, shutting the door behind him. She sighed. What the fuck had she gotten into.

**That's it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things in real life had gotten in the way, but I promise ill update at least once a week from now on! If I get enough reviews I will update later on tonight because i'm a sad twat with no life. I'm so cool l0l. Xoxoxoxox **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

It had been well over two weeks since Jasper found Alice. Two weeks since he found her lying on the ground, unconscious, nearly dead. Two weeks since she had shouted at him, yet somehow, he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always on his mind, when he woke up, during the day, right until he was asleep. He sometimes even dreamt about her. This scared the shit out of Jasper. He didn't get involved with people like that, especially not girls, girls were disposable, a quick fuck and they were gone. He learnt back in Texas that you can't trust anybody but yourself, because people are selfish and don't care about anything or anyone but themselves. But, somehow, he felt that Alice was different. Different from all the other girls he'd seen. Fuck, he'd only had one conversation with the girl and he was a total bitch to him, why was he going on like he's known her for years?

Jasper sighed and got out of his bed. Time for school, 'fun' he thought sarcastically. He opened up his curtains and looked outside. It was an alright day, for Forks that is. Jasper walked across his tiny box room and open up his wardrobe and grabbed some plain jeans and a tight white top and changed into them. Jasper looked into the full length mirror on one wall. Jasper knew he looked good. The white top showed off his ab's and his arm muscles. It also showed off his tattoo that ran down from the top of his arm to his elbow. Yeah, Jasper thought, I look hot.

Jasper grabbed his bag from the corner of his small room and started to quietly walk down the stairs, shutting the door silently after him. He couldn't do with his aunt shouting at him so early in the morning. If she was a guy, Jasper thought, he would have definitely punched him in the face by now.

Jasper went down into the kitchen and grabbed an apple from the side. He fucking hated fruit, but there was nothing else he was remotely interested in that he could eat, so apples had to do. He looked at the apple in disgust and bit into it as he grabbed his coat off the coat rack and opened the front door. Jasper got into his car, put the apple and his coat on the passenger seat and started to drive.

Jasper enjoyed driving. He liked just being on your own, just driving with the radio on. He liked the fact that he could go anywhere at anytime. He also enjoyed just thinking about anything.

It wasn't long before he pulled up to school, the dull bricks made Jasper sigh. He parked his car relevantly close to the schools entrance and got out. There were crowds of girls in high heels and short skirts giggling and whispering to eachother as he walked to the enterence. This annoyed Jasper greatly.

The first two lessons were boring as fuck. Jasper couldn't wait until lunch. He wasn't so much of a loner anymore. Ever since he got accepted onto the football team he had made friends with some of the guys on his team, he had especially made quite good friends with Edward Cullen and Emmett Mccarty. They were decent guys, however Rosalie Hale, Emmetts girlfriend was the captain of the cheerleading squad. She hated Jasper, especially as he now sits with them at lunch.

The next two lessons came and went as usual, Jasper sat by himself with his ipod and did the work by himself, the teachers ignored him and nobody dared talk to him because everyone was utterly terrified by him.

As soon as the bell rung Jasper grabbed his bag and headed off to the canteen and sat at the usual table. Usually he was the first one there for five or ten minutes, so he normally tended to order his food and listen to his music until somebody came along. But, instead of there being an empty table, there was a small petite girl sitting there. Then realization racked through Jasper. It was Alice. The very girl he hadn't stopped thinking about for two weeks. She was finally back. _Alice was back._

She hadn't noticed anyone was there yet. She was listening to her ipod, looking down into her lap. She looked tired. Physically and emotionally. She had huge dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't slept for days. She also had a faint bruise on her cheek, covered by foundation, but Jasper could see the bruise.

Jasper sat down on the seat directly opposite her. She didn't notice until he dropped his bag onto the floor, making her jump. Some people from the surrounding tables laughed, Jasper simply rolled his eyes at them. Alice took out her earphone and slowly looked up at Jasper. It took her a while to recognise that it was him. Jasper gently smiled at her. Alice looked at him and after a while returned a small smile. Jasper was pleased with this, glad she isn't shouting at me, he thought.

"Alice." Jasper said. He loved the way her name sounded on his tongue, so light yet so fitting. She looked up at him, no emotion on her face. "How are you?" he added, smiling again. She didn't return his smile this time.

"Perfect." She replied, sarcastically. When Alice did speak, she was usually very sarcastic, but she only really spoke whenever spoken to and she wasn't spoken to often, so nobody knew she was sarcastic. Teachers knew not to ask her questions, they just let her get on with her work by herself. Alice was quite a bright kid, not having a social life did have it perks, it meant that she could study like hell and get good marks, she was a straight A student.

Jasper was confused by Alice's answer. He could tell she wasn't feeling 'perfect'. "You look awfully tired."

Alice rolled her eyes. Of course she was tired. How could she not be? She hadn't had a decent sleep in days, and having an uncle like Bill didn't help. While her aunt was at work four days ago she accidentally dropped a dish and her uncle punched her in the face. The bruise was still there, but with foundation on it was almost unrecognisable.

"Well?" Jasper repeated, raising an eyebrow. Alice sighed. She really didn't want to talk to Jasper. She didn't like talking, especially to people. She preferred to sit there listening to screamo music. Many people didn't like this type of music, but Alice loved it. It completely blocked out your thoughts, which is what Alice needed the most.

"Thanks for stating the obvious" She replied to him in a bored monotone voice. Jasper scoffed and shook his head. This got Alice annoyed. What was his problem? She thought. "What?" she asked him, confusion and bluntness written in both her face and voice.

"I saved your fucking life and you can't even spare me a thankyou?" Jasper was getting angry now. He saved this girls life, if it wasn't for him she'd be six feet fucking under. All he wanted was a simple thankyou. Two words, _two fucking words. _

"What if I didn't want to be saved?" Alice argued back, her voice getting considerable louder each time she spoke. Jasper rolled his eyes and scoffed at her again.

"Your such a stupid naïve little girl." Jasper was getting really angry. This girl had a comfortable life, designer clothes, obviously she lived in a big house, the works. So what she got bullied abit at school, he was bullied at school too when he was little, before he learnt how to stand up for himself. "You honestly wanted to die? Well I don't believe that."

"Then you obviously don't know me." She stared at him, cold and hard. Perhaps Jasper was wrong about Alice, she was standing up for herself pretty well. Just as he was about to reply Bella and Edward had returned, he knew this because of Bella's squealing.

"Alice!" Bella left Edward's hand and ran up to Alice, pulled her up out of her seat and squeezed her tightly. Alice smiled gently and hugged her back.

"Calm down Bella." She laughed as you manured out of Bellas grip. Bella seem surprised, yet happy at this action. It wasn't often Alice smiled, yet even laughed. Perhaps this was the start of a new Alice? Bella thought whilst sitting down next to Alice.

Edward laughed as he came and took a seat next to Jasper, Edward smiled at Alice, letting her know he was glad to have her back. She smiled back at him, a proper smile, not like the horrible, sarcastic smile she gave Jasper. Jasper was annoyed, and slightly hurt. Why didn't she give him a smile like she gave the others? He wondered.

Edward was a strong, well built character with rusty brown hair. He kept to himself and didn't mind into anyone elses business, but he was very caring and protective over his friends and family, especially over his long time girlfriend Bella. They annoyed Jasper slightly. He was annoyed that he didn't have what they have. Edward was a straight A student and was adopted by the towns doctor, Carlise Cullen and his wife Esme, a very well respected family within the Forks community. Emmett was also Edwards adopted brother. They were the perfect family. Jasper resented them for that.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Jasper asked, trying to get his annoyance of things he didn't have off his mind. Bella wasn't listening to him, she was looking through her bag for something, her phone or something. Bella was well liked within school, she was pretty popular with both the girls and the boys. She was pretty. Very pretty, with long brunette curly hair and pretty features. She didn't cake herself with makeup like most girls and for that reason the boys liked her even more, yet the girls resented her for her natural beauty. She was quite a confident person and stood up for what she believed in and wouldn't stand for any bullshit. She believed in equality and always stopped to help someone. She mixed with people out of her 'social importance'. Everybody loved Bella Swan. You couldn't hate her. She was also the daughter to the head of Forks police, Chief Swan. That was the reason why the boys became nothing more than friends to Bella, her father. They were all terrified of him, but how could they not be? He has a gun. Luckily, her father adored Edward.

Before anyone had time to answer he heard a booming voice and laugh from behind him "Its okay, the hotties here." Jasper chuckled at his poor attempt of a joke, which only encouraged him to laugh even louder, making the table shake. Emmett was a friendly, loving boy, but if you saw him in the street, you'd be absolutely terrified of him, he was at least 6ft 2". Rosalie, his devoted girlfriend came up from behind him and hit him on the shoulder with her bag.

"Shut up! People are looking!" she screeched/whispered. Emmett pouted and rubbed his arm where she hit him, pretending like it hurt him. She gave him mock evils then hugged him. Even with heels on she was not even 5"10, but they were adorable together. She acts like a bitch, but Jasper knew she was different.

"Guys, look who's here!" Bella said to Rosalie and Emmett, pointing to Alice in the way the show host sells the products they give away. Rosalie's mouth dropped and her eyes popped, she started jumping up and down and screeching and ran over to Alice, picked her up and hugged her, exactly how Bella did. And she hit Emmett because he was making a scene,.Jasper. Emmett and Edward all looked at eachother with the same look, girls, they all thought simultaneously.

After a while Bella joined in, sandwiching Alice between her and Rosalie. After they had finished hugging Emmett walked over and gave Alice a nice gentle bear hug, which Alice gladly returned. Everybody at the table was curious by Alice's antics, how friendly she had been, but nobody decided to comment on it, incase commenting on it would bring back her old stage.

Throughout lunch everyone went off into different topics of conversation, even Alice gave her imput a few times or so. Alice was dreading next lesson. It was just going to be her and Jasper alone. She was even considering skipping class and just hanging out in her car, but know Alice she'd get caught or something like that. She'd just have to put up with him. Fuck, she thought miserably as the bell rang.

Next lesson wasn't as bad as she had thought. Everything was going pretty normal, it was half way through and Jasper hadn't spoken to her at all. Perhaps I was wrong, she thought whilst painting some fruit.

"Alice." Alice turned around to see Jasper staring at her. She internally hit herself for cursing herself.

"What?" She said nonchalantly whilst she carried on painting. Jasper sighed and grabbed her paint brush and put it down. Alice scoffed. "What the actual fuck?"

"I need to talk to you." He said, his face deadly serious.

"I can see that. So talk." Alice picked her paintbrush back up and started painting again. Jasper was seriously pissing her off now.

"No. Privately." Was he being serious? We're in the middle of a lesson, Alice thought, annoyed. What could he want to talk to her about SO bad?

"We're in the middle of a lesson. If you need to speak to me that bad come round mine after school, but your only staying for ten minutes, thats it." Anything to stop him talking to me, she thought bitterly. Jasper nodded and went back to his painting, as did Alice.

**Terrible ending, sorry!**

**Review:)! **

**xoxox**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Bill wasn't always so fucked in the head, a few years ago he could actually be considered quite normal. He had a normal life. Normal job, normal wife, normal house. He was normal. Before Alice he and his wife were perfectly happy, nothing could tear them apart. Everything was perfect. And then Alice came along and everything changed. He just had to have her, something inside him screamed that he must have her. So he did, the very first day Jam brought her home he took her, well her innocence that is.

He didn't know what had happened inside him, something switched that day he saw her. It was like some evil demon came out of him, destroying everything it touched. He knew he would never be the same again.

Of course he feels bad. Everytime he hits her and she cries he can't help but feeling shit. Everytime he forces her to do things he wants to be sick, but he can't help it. He must have her.

He wasn't surprised she hadn't told anybody about the things he did to her, he knew she wouldn't have. She wasn't popular at school and she didn't have many friends. Her auntie was the only thing she had in this world and if she told about what he did to her then Alice would be taken away and never see her again. It was a win win plan, well for him anyway.

When it all came down to it, he really fucking loved her. Her smile, the way she gets dimples on her cheeks when she laughs, everything about her was perfect.

He knew what he was doing was wrong and he hated himself for it. He hated the fact that Alice wanted him dead, that she thought he was sick and evil and twisted. If only she knew how he felt about her.

They would be happy together. They could get a place far away from where he lived, a different country perhaps. They'd get a little cottage and live out in the country, where nobody could tell them what to do.

Bill had thought about this quite often. He thought about how he and Alice could be together forever. He loved the idea, craved it even. He loved her. It was simple.

_flashback_

It was a normal saturday night for Alice, stuck indoors watching TV. Her aunt was out in Ohio for the weekend on some business trip and Bill wasn't back yet. Alice prayed he wouldn't come back, because if he did end up coming back Alice knew what would happen.

But sadly Alice's prayers were not answered. Around half eight Bill had come home. He slammed the door so hard it made Alice jump right out of here seat, making her spill her drink slightly on herself.

"Shit." She whispered to herself as she put the drink down on the side table and carefully wiped where the drink had spilt. She heard Bill clamber up the stairs and heard him fall once. He was drunk. That would make everything so much harder.

"A-Alice, Alic-ce." Bill called, stuttering on certain letters. Alice gulped and sighed. She considered running out of the front door but she was only wearing a long top and no trousers and last time she tried that it made everything worse. She unwillingly got up off the sofa and dragged herself upstairs.

"Yes?" she called out when she reached the top of the stairs

"I'm in here s-s-sweetie." he called back, the sound coming from her bedroom, the door straight in front of her. Alice stared at the door for a while, contemplating what her life would be life if he didn't exist. She'd be happy, a normal teenager. She sighed as a single small tear fell down her face and watched it fall to the ground. She was an empty, hollow shell of what she once was. She closed her eyes and took three deep breaths. _Get it together Alice, you've done this before and you can do it again. Just suck it up and get on with it, only three more years left. This is your life, so __**just deal with it. **_She swallowed once more and entered the room.

He was lying on her bed with his shirt and tie flung over her desk chair, with just his shoes, trousers and belt left on. When he noticed she was here he smiled at her. Not a nice smile. A cocky, arrogant smile that whispered 'I own you'.

"Here's my baby." He jeered and started laughing uncontrollably. Alice stared at him, no emotion in her face. After Bill stopped laughing he stared back at her. "well? Get on with it." he ordered, getting slightly annoyed. Alice nodded. Very slowly she took off her socks, untied her almost waist length brown hair and took off her top, leaving her in her underwear. He smiled at her, pleased with her as he got off the bed and walked over and stood next to her.

Alice wasn't overly tall, 5"5 at the most. Bill was very tall, around about 6"2. He looked deep into her watery eyes with love. He took a strand of her hair that had fallen over her hair and tooked it behind her ear and smiled at her, genuinely smiled at her. She sniffed and looked up at him as he slowly kissed her forehead. She looked down to her feet and closed her eyes, _it will all be over soon _she chanted silently. Bill switched the light off and took her hand, leading her to her bed. She preferred it with the light off, it made her think less.

Alice sat on her bed and motionlessly watched him as he took off his trousers. When he was done he bent now and softly brushed her mouth with his lips and slowly moved on top of Alice. She kept herself deadly still, her arms at her side. She had learnt just to let him to get on with it, if she resisted it bad things would happen. He shoved her tongue into her mouth, exploring the insides of her mouth. When her tongue didn't move in sync with his pinched her thigh. This made Alice slightly yelp in pain, breaking part his kiss. He sat up, still on top of her and glared down at her. She shouldn't have yelped. _Shit_ she thought. Alice sat up so their faces were merely centimetres apart and kissed him, putting her tongue into his mouth with her legs wrapped around his body and her hands around the back of his head, pressing his face towards her. He liked that and instantly forgot about the previous incident. _Thank fuck _she thought, glad she wouldn't have to endure any physical pain for her mistake. He flipped Alice over, so she was now on top of him and unhooked her bra in the making of it. She kissed his chest, slowly travelling down while his hands explored everything of her. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure, everytime she mentally hit herself for doing so. She couldn't help it. He laughed silently.

"You love it when I touch you there." He stated, not asking for an answer back.

Alice hated it. She hated it wherever he touched her. It made her feel so dirty, so used.

It was soon all over. It never lasted more than ten minutes, but the memories of it lasted forever.

Alice had been accustomed to Bills antics, she still hated it every time he touched her but she was use to it. She couldn't wait to escape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Sorry the last chapter was so short! I've got exams all this week so I had to revise, sorry! And only two of you reviewed, but loads of you put this story of your favourites. I love reading your reviews and reading your suggestions, so keep reviewing! The more reviews I get the more I want to update:) **

Alice couldn't wait to get out of school and home. But then she realized that Jasper was coming to hers to 'talk to her'. _Fuck, why did I even invite him round? _She thought as she hastily sped out of the art room. One thing Alice was quite good at was walking at a very fast paste without actually running. She saw Jasper trying to catch up with her by walking really fast like her, it turns out he was pretty good at it too.

"Alice! Wait!" he shouted from across the busy hallway. Alice sighed and rolled her eyes as she waited for him. When he finally caught up with her she began her fast paste. Jasper sighed and met her paste. They carried on in silence until they got to the school parking lot. Jasper was about to open his mouth but Alice beat him to it.

"Just follow my car and park outside my house." She muttered as she got into her car. Jasper nodded and walked across the lot to get into his own car. Alice sighed as she buckled up on plugged her ipod into her car speakers and chose a song. Alice adored her ipod. She didn't know what she would do without it. She chose 'It never ends' By Bringmethehorizon, a British screamo band. She liked that type of music, she liked things that blocked out her thoughts. After she had chosen a song she started pulling out the schools car park, with Jasper following her.

It wasn't long before Alice arrived at her house and thankfully nobody was there. Both her aunt and Bill were away at work. Alice pulled up onto the drive in her usual space and watched Jasper pull up right behind her. She watched him get out the car in awe at the giant building before him. His shabby car looked lost in her drive. Alice got out her car and looked at Jasper in amusement, he still hadn't moved, his eyes stuck wide open looking at her house.

"Jasper? You wanted to speak?" She said as waved her hand in front of his face. He shook his head and nodded. "Follow me then." She said as she walked towards her front door whilst getting her keys out of her expensive handbag. Jasper slowly followed her, his eyes taking in the house the whole time. Alice rolled her eyes at him and opened the door. "You can just put your jacket anywhere." Jasper nodded and took off his jacket and hung it on the expensive metal coat rack by the door. _If only I lived here_ he thought, _if only. I _

Alice walked into the massive kitchen and Jasper followed foot. "Do you want anything?" she asked him as she walked to the huge fridge and brought out some chocolate. Jasper shook his head to her question. Alice flopped onto one of the sofas and began devouring the chocolate. Alice loved chocolate. "So..you wanted to speak to me?"

Jasper nodded. "I think your being abit unfair." Alice cocked an eyebrow.

"How have I been unfair towards you?" she resorted and she put the chocolate down beside her.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "By being a total bitch to me? You act so nice towards everyone else and then to me your horrid. I saved your life, at least be thankful."

Alice scoffed. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She never wanted to be saved, she was fine just the way she was. "I think I already told you that I didn't want saving."

Jasper shook his head in disbelief and ran his hands through his hair. Alice found this strangely attractive. "You didn't want to die." He stated simply. Alice stood up, her 5"4 self looking up at his 6ft self and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You don't know anything about me." She whispered on her tiptoes, smirked and then return to standing on her normal feet. _What a fucking tease _Jasper thought. Alice loved the new her, the her that stood up to people. After what Bill had said about her, it completely changed her. She _wanted _to prove people that they _didn't _know her, that no one could tell her what to do. She was herself. So she changed, her personality, made her eye make up darker, even changed her outfits into darker clothes. She wanted to surprise people, show them that she isn't a little girl that needs protecting.

"I know that you want to pretend like your invincible but in reality you just want to be wanted. I know that your fucking terrified and you just want someone to hold you and tell you its all going to be okay, but it's not going to be okay because the world is absolutely shit and given time everyone will screw you over just because they can." He replied, the exact same way that she spoke to him, finishing with the same smirk that was once on her lips. Alice just stared at him, all the emotion vanishing from her face. He was right, she did want to be wanted. She did want to be held. She did want to told that everything's going to be okay.

Alice quickly rearranged her poker face. "Fuck you." Jasper laughed.

"So that short response means that i'm right and that your too stubborn to admit so?" he asked her as she started to walk away from him.

She stopped midway to the fridge and turn around. "No. It means fuck you."

"Gladly." He replied with a devious smirk. Alice rolled her eyes and scoffed. He was so cocky she thought as she got a can of Coke out of the fridge.

"Even though I think your a massive prick, I've been brought up with manners, do you want a can of Coke?" Alice asked. Jasper hesitated and then nodded his head. Alice got another can of Coke out of the fridge and walked over to the sofa, which was where Jasper was now sat.

"Thanks." He said with a smile as Alice handed him the Coke. Alice nodded rigidly and opened her coke in unison with Jasper. This put a small smile upon both their faces, but none of them turned towards each other, just staring straight on drinking their drinks in silence. Some may think this is what may be considered awkward but it wasn't, not for Alice and Jasper. The silence to them was like the loudest music being played from the highest point and still being able to hear it perfectly clear. The silence was nice.

"I'm sorry." Alice said so quietly it was nearly unheard of, but Jasper heard it. He turned towards her with a questioning look upon his face. Alice repeated herself, a little louder this time. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jasper asked whilst putting his Coke down on the table next to the sofa and turned his whole body towards her.

"For being a bitch. I realize now that I've been horrible to you. You don't deserve it. You were only trying to be nice." Alice was near breaking point. It finally all came to her. How horrible she had been to Jasper, how it only just hit her that all this time she had been looking for someone to listen to her, to care about her. She didn't realize that the person she had been looking for so hard was right before her. "So i'm sorry." Alice was trying to keep the tears in, doing near enough anything to not cry, but Jasper noticed.

He didn't say anything. Alice didn't need words, she didn't need people telling her it's going to be okay when she knew things weren't okay. She wanted to be held, silently, which is what Jasper did. He pulled her close and held her tight and rested his chin on her head. Alice needed this. It had been a long time since she'd been held.

So they just stayed there, silently, entwined together.

**Abit of fluff towards the end, aha:') review with what you think should happen next and stuff, and also, anyone wanna be my beta?(: xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Things for Alice were getting significantly better ever since Jasper came around to her house two weeks ago. Bill was up to his neck in paper work and everything, so he didn't bother her. Infact, he hardly saw her at all. Even at the dinner table he was reading over letters or paperwork. People at school hasn't said anything to/about her either, which surprised Alice. Lauren and Jessica hated Alice, with a passion. Alice just couldn't understand why they were leaving her alone. Perhaps Bella had said something to them about leaving her alone. Alice was doing okay, for once in her life. She felt…good about herself, she was happy. Less alone.

Alice didn't know why she felt the way she did. Ever since Jasper came round she was feeling better, she actually _enjoyed _life, for a change. She didn't want to constantly crawl into a deep dark hole and die. This is what confused Alice the most. _Why _did Jasper make her feel this way? _Why_, because of him, why did she not feel like shit? Why? These questions were what kept Alice up most nights. It just confused the fuck out of her.

Jasper was also very confused. Ever since his time with Alice, he was also feeling different. Whenever he was in the streets, or in school, or anywhere, he didn't look at girls. Well, of course he looked at them, but he never really _looked _at them. He didn't notice things about them, he just saw them. He didn't feel a need to notice girls anyway, he felt…content, somehow. However, whenever he saw Alice, he couldn't help but notice _everything _about her. The cute dimples she gets when she smiles or laughs, how timid and quiet she can be, how truly beautiful she is. Jasper had never called a girl beautiful before, 'hot' or 'banging' were often words he used to describe girls he hooked up with, never beautiful. And he hadn't even hooked up with Alice. Whenever Alice was around, Jasper felt safer. More…complete. He didn't understand this either. How could one girl make him feel so much? These questions also kept Jasper up many nights as well. He just didn't understand why.

It was reasonably sunny, for a change in the cold, wet town of Forks and it was also a Friday, double bonus. Because of these two factors, it made Bella suggest a trip up to La Push beach after school. Everyone agreed, even Alice. Whenever they did things as a group, Alice would always back out. Before her sudden burst of average confidence, she never socialized. Ever. In school and out. But today she felt like doing something other than studying or crying. She agreed, which shocked the rest of the group slightly, but no one mentioned it. They liked this Alice, _normal _Alice and they didn't want to jinx it by mentioning something not worth of mention. Jasper also agreed, he liked having a set of normal friends who didn't indulge in drugs or violence every night. He liked having a good time without wrecking your body regularly. The fact that Alice was attending made him want to go even more, somehow.

"So, it's settled, we're all going to go La Push around…say…four?" Bella suggested, looking around the table to see if anyone disagreed. Everybody nodded to show that they agreed with the times and Bella smiled. "Okay, so where shall we all meet?"

"Should we just meet at the beach? Jaspers new and won't know anywhere in La Push. They beach is relatively easy to find." Emmett suggested, looking towards Jasper to see if he wished that. Jasper smiled and nodded. Jasper was grateful of Emmett for this, he didn't want to disrupt anybodies plans by saying he couldn't find the place where they were meeting.

"Do you think them annoying dogs will be there?" Rosalie spat as she ate her salad. Rosalie refers the local boys who regularly hang out there as 'dogs'. She hated them, only because last time she was there one of the boys had spilt sauce on her brand new white top. The stain never did come out and neither will Rosalies hatred for them because of that.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Lighten up Rose, It was funny." Rosalie turned to his with the dirtiest look Alice had ever seen. Edward jokingly retreated with his hands up for surrender. This made everyone on the table, and eventually Rose, burst out laughing. Edward smirked and sat down.

"They didn't even pay for dry cleaning." Rose muttered sadly and looked down to her salad.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward. "What a man I have." Edward mock glared at her and Bella mocked glared at him too. The mock glaring latest a couple of seconds before Edward smiled and put his arm around her and holding her hand in the same arm. Bella leant on his chest and smiled, unaware everyone was watching her. Some may call this annoying and soppy, but Alice found it utterly adorable. She wanted someone to rest her head on, someone to hold her hand. Suddenly Jasper popped up in her head. _How did that happen, _she thought confused as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Get a room." Emmett muttered but then whimpered as Rose hit his chest with a disapproving stare in his direction, Edward and Bella were too lost in each other too even notice his comment. Jasper laughed at Emmetts weakness. Emmett turned to his with her eyes wide. "The girl has rings! A man hurts sometimes!" That caused Jasper to laugh even more. "Shut up Whitlock! I could kick your ass anyday!" Rose spluttered laughing. Emmett turned to her. "What?"

"Like you could beat Jasper! You may be taller than him, but have you _seen _his arms?" The comment made Alice jealous, somehow. She knew Rose wouldn't do anything, as she loved Emmett. Why did the comment infuriate her so much?

Emmett spluttered, unable to find words. Jasper smirked and got up as the bell had just rung. Everyone dumped their rubbish into the bin and went off their separate ways to their lessons. Jasper waited for Alice to dispose of her rubbish like he always did. Alice smiled at him, silently thanking him for waiting with her. Jasper and Alice walked in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence either, it was a pleasant one. They never found a need to fill in the silence. They arrived at their lesson and started working as soon as they arrived. Occasionally they spoke, but not often. Silence was beautiful to them.

The lesson came and went pretty quickly. Time always did when they were together, whatever the activity was. Alice was glum for a while as it was the weekend and she wouldn't see Jasper for two more days but perked up when she realized she was seeing him again later on. Alice practically skipped to her car which made Jasper laugh.

"Someones happy." He said as they finally reached Alices car. Jasper always walked Alice to her car and waited until she drove off before leaving the car lot. He didn't know why.

"Just excited. See you tonight." Alice sent one last smile in his direction before pulling out of the car lot.

Jasper stood there, his eyes following his car. He sighed and got into his own shitty car and ignited it. _what had he got himself into. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

Things for Alice were getting significantly better ever since Jasper came around to her house two weeks ago. Bill was up to his neck in paper work and everything, so he didn't bother her. Infact, he hardly saw her at all. Even at the dinner table he was reading over letters or paperwork. People at school hasn't said anything to/about her either, which surprised Alice. Lauren and Jessica hated Alice, with a passion. Alice just couldn't understand why they were leaving her alone. Perhaps Bella had said something to them about leaving her alone. Alice was doing okay, for once in her life. She felt…good about herself, she was happy. Less alone.

Alice didn't know why she felt the way she did. Ever since Jasper came round she was feeling better, she actually _enjoyed _life, for a change. She didn't want to constantly crawl into a deep dark hole and die. This is what confused Alice the most. _Why _did Jasper make her feel this way? _Why_, because of him, why did she not feel like shit? Why? These questions were what kept Alice up most nights. It just confused the fuck out of her.

Jasper was also very confused. Ever since his time with Alice, he was also feeling different. Whenever he was in the streets, or in school, or anywhere, he didn't look at girls. Well, of course he looked at them, but he never really _looked _at them. He didn't notice things about them, he just saw them. He didn't feel a need to notice girls anyway, he felt…content, somehow. However, whenever he saw Alice, he couldn't help but notice _everything _about her. The cute dimples she gets when she smiles or laughs, how timid and quiet she can be, how truly beautiful she is. Jasper had never called a girl beautiful before, 'hot' or 'banging' were often words he used to describe girls he hooked up with, never beautiful. And he hadn't even hooked up with Alice. Whenever Alice was around, Jasper felt safer. More…complete. He didn't understand this either. How could one girl make him feel so much? These questions also kept Jasper up many nights as well. He just didn't understand why.

It was reasonably sunny, for a change in the cold, wet town of Forks and it was also a Friday, double bonus. Because of these two factors, it made Bella suggest a trip up to La Push beach after school. Everyone agreed, even Alice. Whenever they did things as a group, Alice would always back out. Before her sudden burst of average confidence, she never socialized. Ever. In school and out. But today she felt like doing something other than studying or crying. She agreed, which shocked the rest of the group slightly, but no one mentioned it. They liked this Alice, _normal _Alice and they didn't want to jinx it by mentioning something not worth of mention. Jasper also agreed, he liked having a set of normal friends who didn't indulge in drugs or violence every night. He liked having a good time without wrecking your body regularly. The fact that Alice was attending made him want to go even more, somehow.

"So, it's settled, we're all going to go La Push around…say…six?" Bella suggested, looking around the table to see if anyone disagreed. Everybody nodded to show that they agreed with the times and Bella smiled. "Okay, so where shall we all meet?"

"Should we just meet at the beach? Jaspers new and won't know anywhere in La Push. They beach is relatively easy to find." Emmett suggested, looking towards Jasper to see if he wished that. Jasper smiled and nodded. Jasper was grateful of Emmett for this, he didn't want to disrupt anybodies plans by saying he couldn't find the place where they were meeting.

"Do you think them annoying dogs will be there?" Rosalie spat as she ate her salad. Rosalie refers the local boys who regularly hang out there as 'dogs'. She hated them, only because last time she was there one of the boys had spilt sauce on her brand new white top. The stain never did come out and neither will Rosalies hatred for them because of that.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Lighten up Rose, It was funny." Rosalie turned to his with the dirtiest look Alice had ever seen. Edward jokingly retreated with his hands up for surrender. This made everyone on the table, and eventually Rose, burst out laughing. Edward smirked and sat down.

"They didn't even pay for dry cleaning." Rose muttered sadly and looked down to her salad.

Bella rolled her eyes at Edward. "What a man I have." Edward mock glared at her and Bella mocked glared at him too. The mock glaring latest a couple of seconds before Edward smiled and put his arm around her and holding her hand in the same arm. Bella leant on his chest and smiled, unaware everyone was watching her. Some may call this annoying and soppy, but Alice found it utterly adorable. She wanted someone to rest her head on, someone to hold her hand. Suddenly Jasper popped up in her head. _How did that happen, _she thought confused as she continued to eat her lunch.

"Get a room." Emmett muttered but then whimpered as Rose hit his chest with a disapproving stare in his direction, Edward and Bella were too lost in each other too even notice his comment. Jasper laughed at Emmetts weakness. Emmett turned to his with her eyes wide. "The girl has rings! A man hurts sometimes!" That caused Jasper to laugh even more. "Shut up Whitlock! I could kick your ass anyday!" Rose spluttered laughing. Emmett turned to her. "What?"

"Like you could beat Jasper! You may be taller than him, but have you _seen _his arms?" The comment made Alice jealous, somehow. She knew Rose wouldn't do anything, as she loved Emmett. Why did the comment infuriate her so much?

Emmett spluttered, unable to find words. Jasper smirked and got up as the bell had just rung. Everyone dumped their rubbish into the bin and went off their separate ways to their lessons. Jasper waited for Alice to dispose of her rubbish like he always did. Alice smiled at him, silently thanking him for waiting with her. Jasper and Alice walked in silence. It was an uncomfortable silence either, it was a pleasant one. They never found a need to fill in the silence. They arrived at their lesson and started working as soon as they arrived. Occasionally they spoke, but not often. Silence was beautiful to them.

The lesson came and went pretty quickly. Time always did when they were together, whatever the activity was. Alice was glum for a while as it was the weekend and she wouldn't see Jasper for two more days but perked up when she realized she was seeing him again later on. Alice practically skipped to her car which made Jasper laugh.

"Someone's happy." He said as they finally reached Alices car. Jasper always walked Alice to her car and waited until she drove off before leaving the car lot. He didn't know why.

"Just excited. See you tonight." Alice sent one last smile in his direction before pulling out of the car lot. She couldn't wait for tonight. Her. Jasper. She promised herself she would never get in this deep. But she couldn't help it. She really couldn't.

Jasper stood there, his eyes following his car. He sighed and got into his own shitty car and ignited it. _what had he got himself into. _He cared for Alice. Like really cared for her. It got to the point where he'd jump in front of a car for her. He wasn't sure what he was feeling. Love? He Didn't know. He'd never felt this way about anyone before. He didn't know what love was. It was such a hard thing to describe, love. Love love love. What did it really mean? It was such an overused word. It meant nothing in todays society. Jasper meant nothing in todays society.

He drove home first instead of going to Alices. To get changed and maybe have a shower. His aunt wasn't in, thankfully. She was usually out shopping at this time of the day. Jasper dropped his bag and his jacket by the front door and stomped up the stairs into the bathroom. The hot water felt good against his skin. It released all the tension he had been holding in it before. He stayed in the shower for half an hour or so thinking. Nothing more, nothing less. He thought. A lot. Mostly about Alice. And tonight with her. What was going to happen? Were they going to do anything sexual? He wasn't sure. He Didn't want to force her into anything. Alice was different than most girls. She didn't show her boobs off at any given moment. She didn't play hard to get like most of the bitchy girls he knew. Alice was beautiful. Truly beautiful. Inside and out.

Jasper got dressed quickly and quickly ate something. He checked the clock in the kitchen. It was 5:45. _shit _he thought. He wanted to be at Alices by 5:30. He wasn't sure what time he had to be gone by, so he wanted to be sure to spend as much time with her as he possibly could. He got his car keys, $20 and his jacket and ran out to his car. It was overcast and looked like it was going to rain soon. _no outdoor activitiesf then _he thought as he drove to Alices.

Alice was quite scared. And excited. But mostly scared. She didn't know what to expect. What was going to happen? What should she wear? What should she do her hair like? Finally she settled on wearing a simple flowery dress with knee high socks and brown vintage brogues. Alice had a different style than any normal American teenage girl. Then again, Alice wasn't exactly your run of the mill average girl.

Alice sat on her window seat, looking out over the drive. It looked like it was about to rain. Urgh. Alice hated the rain. So much. She much preferred the sun. Everyone was much happier in the sun. Alice including.

Alice didn't know how long she was staring out of the window before she heard a car beep. It scared Alice slightly out of her daydream. She looked down and a large smile appeared on her face when she saw who the person was. She leapt off the window seat and ran downstairs. She didn't care how stupid she looked or felt. She just wanted to see Jasper.

She opened the front door to find Jasper there. He looked amazing. Even with slightly wet hair. He smiled. A smile which made Alices stomach jump. Jasper thought the exact same thing about Alice.

"Jasper." Alice breathed as she took in the full slight of him before her. Jasper smiled.

"Alice." Alice could hear a slight twinge of a southern accent in Jaspers voice. Was he from Texas? "I'm from the south." Alice was slightly taken back. How did he know what she was thinking? Did she accidentally say it out loud? Jasper laughed his beautiful laugh. "your face gives everything away."

Alice laughed nervously. "Okay, come in because you're scaring the shit out of me." Jasper laughed and stepped inside Alice's house and shut the door behind himself. He didn't know what to do. Should he take his shoes off? Hang his jacket up? What? Alice smiled at his confusion. "You can hang your jacket up" she nodded her head towards the fancy coat hanger rack, "and you can take your shoes off if you want, but you can keep them on." Jasper nodded and hung up his jacket. He didn't take off his shoes. Alice smiled once more at him before dancing off somewhere. Jasper smiled to himself at her cuteness and followed her.

He found her sitting on the giant leather sofa. Jasper was overwhelmed by her beauty. Alice looked up and gave him a confused look. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jasper had completely forgotten that he had been staring at her, awed by her appearance.

"No reason." he said as he walked to join her on the sofa. Alice switched the tv on and stared scrolling down the channels. Jasper watched her do this, completely okay with watching whatever she had chosen. Alice had settled on some mindless mtv program which Jasper was oblivious to.

They sat there for a few minutes in complete silence, the way they liked it. Well, silence until Alice looked at the clock and realized the time. "Shit!" She shouted as she jumped up. Jasper jumped up too, taking a protective stance in front of Alice. He wasn't aware she was swearing because of how late it was. "Jasper! The time! We were meant to be at the beach 15 minutes ago!" Jasper had completely lost track of time, but how couldn't he? Not when he was with Alice.

Alice ran out of the living room into the hallway they were in a short while ago and put on her shoes and grabbed a thick cardigan from the banister. Jasper did the same and put on his jacket as Alice opened the door. She groaned. "shit. Its raining." Alice was right. It was raining. Quite badly. Alice ran to her car and Jasper followed short. Jasper fucking loved Alices car.

By the time they had reached the car they were already drenched. Jasper looked out the window. The rain clouds had turned a vicious black. He was about to warn Alice, but she was already driving down the lane to La Push. This was going to be interesting.

**REVIEW!**

**Follow me on tumblr too ****J**

.


End file.
